


Candy

by Arel_Rhink



Category: Rhett & Link, rhink - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7422352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arel_Rhink/pseuds/Arel_Rhink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett runs out of prizes for Link</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MythicalViolet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalViolet/gifts).



“Every time you get a question right, you’ll get a piece of candy!” Rhett squealed out enthusiastically. Link beamed at the anticipation of sweet, sweet goodness meeting his tongue.

With every candy-related question, Rhett would take a Skittle out of its tiny fun size baggie. Whenever Link got the question wrong, Rhett would eat the tasty little treat with a hearty laugh… but whenever Link got it right, Rhett would immediately cheer him on as he took out a candy for his dear friend. For some reason he insisted on feeding it to him, and after a brief kerfuffle about it he just let Rhett do it. It was weird the first two times, but Link quickly found himself enjoying it. With every correct answer, he’d purse his lips out with a slight opening, ready to suck in the fruity treat.

“You’re right, Link!!!!” Rhett shouted, excitedly shaking the Skittle bag over his palm. He shook the bag a little more as his smile fell to a disappointed frown. “There’s uh… no candy left…” he mumbled. Link furrowed his brows at the now empty baggie.

“I thought there would be enough for all the questions,” he commented.

“I guess this was just a smaller count bag.”

Link’s head snapped in Rhett’s direction as the taller man scooted his chair closer to his own. Before he had the chance to react, he found Rhett’s hands grasping his face. The grip was gentle, yet firm, and the touch was enough to give the brunet goosebumps.

But then his cheek felt the wiry beard of his best friend, followed by his soft, slightly moist lips pressing gently against his face. Rhett hummed as he kept them there for a few seconds before releasing his awestruck friend. He chuckled at the blush rapidly taking over Link’s face.

“Wh-What was that for?!” Link squealed, trying to keep the corners of his lips from stretching into a smile.

Rhett stopped laughing and gazed dreamily into his eyes. “I had to give ya something sweet for getting that question right.”


End file.
